I Wish You Were Here
by That90sGirl
Summary: The whole summer at her internship, Veronica Mars could only think of one thing: Logan Echolls


**A/N: Here's a short one shot based on the song "I Wish You Were Here" By Avril Lavigne. If you don't know this song, listen to it! It reminds me so much of LoVe. I know I kind of abandoned Moving On Is Hard To Do but I plan on getting back in to writing eventually that soon so look out for that! **

Veronica was sitting in her dorm in Quantico thinking about the events from the end of the last semester. She should have seen it coming, Piz breaking up with her. But it was still a shock. That's not how she wanted things to go down. But he saw the way she had looked at _him_ and he knew that she would never look at him that way. It had to be over before it gets too messy. She had liked Piz well enough. Although he didn't make her feel like _he_ had, he was still a good boyfriend and she will forever care for him for that.

She had seen _him _one time before she left for Virginia. After much prodding and begging, Mac had finally admitted to _him _that Veronica and Piz had broken up. Veronica doesn't blame Mac. Mac was her best friend and knew that she didn't tell _him _to be spiteful.

He showed up at her apartment the night before she was leaving. Dad was back at the P.I. business and was out on a tip about a bail jumper. When Veronica heard the knock, she had thought it might be Wallace or Mac. They promised to stop by before she left. But when she opened the door _he _was standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

Veronica stepped aside letting Logan walk into the apartment. They sat on the couch just starring at each other for a few seconds.

"Was there something you needed because I have to finish packing?"

"I just wanted to apologize, again. I really am sorry about…you know everything pretty much. I never meant for things to happen that way. It's just I saw the video and you know, act first think later."

Veronica nodded.

He continued, "I just really wanted to see you before you left. Say goodbye and all."

"Well thanks but Logan I still need more time. I am still pissed. You had no right."

"I know I didn't. I'll just go." Logan started to head towards the door. "I heard you and Piz broke up."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Mac told me. I kind of forced it out of her."

"Yeah, well, it was going to happen sooner or later." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, if it had something to do with me." Logan tried not to smile but he couldn't help it.

"You don't seem too sorry."

"It's hard to be sorry when the love of your life is single."

"Single, yeah sure but Logan that doesn't mean that we…"

"Oh, I know, Ronnie, at least for now. I'll let you finish packing."

Veronica opened the door.

"I'll see you in three months. Take care of yourself, Logan."

Before Logan walked out the door, he pressed his lips to hers. She wasn't expecting it, even though she should have been. She eventually melted into the kiss. He broke away and walked out the door.

That was three months ago. Veronica was going home the next day and she didn't know what to do. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since that kiss. It reminded her of everything good they once had but that didn't mean that she also didn't remember the bad. They just didn't work. They tried and tried, over and over again. As much as she wanted it to work, could it.

She missed him a lot. The way he would look at her, his smiles, the way he would touch her, just everything about him. Veronica knew she had a few options. She could go home to Neptune, ignore his existence, and move on with her life. Or she could go home, tell him she wants to be just friends, and be in each other's lives in a different kind of way. Or she could just let go all her fear and doubts and be with him. She knew she couldn't, not have him in her life. These past three months without talking had been torturous. She couldn't live like that. They had tried the friends route before and it didn't exactly work but if she had to she would make it work. But then there was option number three which was scary and tempting all at the same time.

The same dilemma had been driving Veronica crazy the whole summer, just spinning through her mind. She thought about calling either Mac or Wallace to talk about it but who was she kidding they hated "girl talk" just as much as she did. She cringed just thinking about having to go through that.

She had talked to them both many times throughout the summer. They had talked on the phone a few times, emailed a lot. Wallace had spent the summer in Africa so they didn't get to talk on the phone until the past few weeks when he returned back to Neptune. Veronica could tell the experience really changed him and he sounded really happy. Veronica and Mac talked on the phone a lot. Mac would tell her how boring Neptune was and Veronica would tell Mac about all the coffee she was fetching and the copies she was making. Both of them stayed clear of the "L" topic. Veronica knows that they must have seen each other a few times at the very least. They had their website to work on but Mac had been stayed clear from the topic since Veronica had never brought him up.

She even talked to Piz once. She called him to see how New York and Pitchfork was. He seemed happy to hear from him although he did sound a bit sad. That was to be expected though. She knew that they would be able to patch up whatever friendship they had in the past. He was Wallace's roommate and they would have to see each other all the time in the fall. Hearst was a small school anyway. Even if she tried to avoid him she knew she wouldn't be successful.

She had tried avoiding Logan when they first broke up and of course she saw him soon after at the Pi Sig party. She sighed thinking about him and the predicament that she still couldn't figure out. Veronica lived to solve mysteries. She was a P.I. after all but this wasn't so much of a mystery as much as a problem. She knew she loved him. She came to that conclusion around day 15 of her internship. Figuring out she loved him was a big deal for Veronica. She did not let herself love easily and with good reason. But she knew that it was beyond her control. She tried to put her feelings behind her after the Madison thing and when she was with Piz but they had always been there just waiting under the surface.

She finished up the last few finishing touches of her packing and attempted to go to sleep. She would worry about the Logan problem tomorrow.

Veronica walked back onto California soil with a determined mind. The five and a half hour trip had been the perfect amount of time for her to want to bang her head against the wall over and over again but by the time she land, Veronica knew what she wanted to do.

Her dad was waiting for her by baggage claim. When she saw him, she ran into his arms.

"I missed you, Dad."

"I miss you too, Honey. Three months is way too long to leave you old man alone."

"Next time, I'll have to pack you in my suitcase. I'm sure the FBI won't mind a stowaway."

"Next time, you say? You think they are going to invite your rebel butt back?"

"It's practically a done deal. They love me there! I'm basically a queen back there in Virginia."

"Well your majesty, I think it's time to get you home."

Keith Mars opened the apartment door and Veronica marveled how everything looks exactly the same.

"You were only gone three months. Not that much changes in that amount of time, sweetheart."

Veronica dropped her suitcase in her room and with a determined look; she told her dad she would see him later. The drive over to the Neptune Grand seemed longer than she remembered and as she rode the space elevator up to the top floor, Veronica's stomach felt like she was going to throw up the crappy plane food that they served her on the flight over.

Standing in front of Logan's room made Veronica want to run far, far away but she knew that this was something she had to do. She finally got the nerve to knock and tried to listen for shuffling on the inside but didn't hear anything. Of course he wasn't here. That was just her luck. The one time she decides to go for it, life has to bite her in the ass. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe-The door swings open.

"Wow, Ratner that was fast."

"Mac?"

"You aren't Jeff Ratner."

Veronica stared wide eyed at her best friend, dressed in a long tee-shirt and no pants on the other side of the door. Mac stared wide eyed right back at her.

"Mac what are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well funny story…"

"Mackie, what's taking so long? Oh hey Ronnie. How was the CIA?"

"It's the FBI, dork."

"There's a difference?"

Dick Casablancas came out from his room shirtless. Veronica was really confused. Mac and Dick? No fucking way. Her worst fears were confirmed when Dick wrapped his arms around Mac's waist and kissed her neck.

"What the actual fuck is happening?"

"Veronica, I can explain…"

"I thought it was just a boring summer in Neptune? And what happened to Max?"

Dick made a disgusted face. "We don't talk about that asshole in this room."

"Know what I don't even want to know right now. Mac we are going to have a serious talk later." Mac nods but smiles and leans into Dick's arms. Veronica did not like the idea of this pairing at all but if her friend was happy then what could she do? "Is Logan here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. He might not hear you knock though so just go in. He started wearing headphones. This one's a screamer." Mac punched Dick in the arm. "Ow, Mackie, what the hell was that?"

"Well then stop talking. NOW. Sorry, V. He's an idiot and a liar. I'm just gonna-." Mac points her thumb towards Dick's room then grabs his arm and pulls him into the bedroom. The door slams behind them.

"Why do you always have to be an idiot?" Veronica hears Mac yell through the wall. She then hears low whispering then a moan. Veronica started gagging. She decided the only way to get away from that is to finally confront Logan.

Veronica walks into Logan's room and sees Logan with headphones in his ears, typing on his computer.

"I thought Dick was kidding about the headphones thing. Ew I don't even want to know."

Logan's head shoots up and stares Veronica in the eyes. He's eyes are soft; filled with love and longing but then they quickly change to a jovial expression. "I wish. Those two go at it like rabbits."

"How did they-when did they…I'm just so confused. This is Richard Casablancas and Cindy Mackenzie we are talking about right? They didn't get abducted by aliens?"

"That would explain so much but alas no. I don't really know the whole story myself. Mac came over a lot to update the website. She would bring Max sometimes. Then she stopped bringing Max and staying later and later to play video games with Dick. I then noticed she started coming a lot without working on the website and then next thing I know I walk in on them going at it on the couch and that's been the past two months. I don't know if they are just "hanging out" or if it's serious but I think Dick is in love with her."

"It's possible for Dick to love someone other than himself? I seriously doubt that."

"You haven't seen him all summer. He's really changed; for the better. She's really good for him. They both seem really happy."

"It's crazy how things can change when you're gone the whole summer."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"So how was the FBI? You kick ass over there?"

"I kicked ass at making coffee and making copies."

"So you were basically a secretary?"

"A secretary who didn't even get paid but I'm glad I went. I just don't think the FBI is for me."

"Why's that?"

"Well they are very by the book and when do I do anything by the book. Plus it's also far away from Neptune."

"I thought you wanted to get as far away from Neptune as you could?"

"I did but I changed my mind."

"I'm sure they have good manicotti on the west coast too."

"Ha ha ha. I missed everyone. My dad, Mac, Wallace, you…"

"You missed me?"

Before Veronica could answer, they hear a loud "Oh god, Dick" from the other room. Logan rolls his eyes and Veronica looks horrified.

"I'm telling you, like rabbits. Want to go take a walk?"

Veronica nods and they walk out of the suite. As they are walking Veronica wants to hold his hand. She missed that, but she knows she can't yet. Not until they talk about everything.

"So you missed me?

"Not as much as the manicotti from Mama Leoni's but yeah I did." She smiles shyly at him and he smiles back.

"Well that would be too much pressure to live up to. Missing me more than Mama Leoni's that's pretty serious."

"Logan, I…"

"Wait Veronica before you go can I say something first?" Veronica nods and he continues, "I know things go pretty messed up in the past but this whole summer I couldn't think of anything else but you and that kissed we shared before we left. If you don't want to jump back into anything I understand. We can just be friends. That's cool too. I just need you in my life."

"I need you in my life too."

Veronica steps closer to him and her lips touch his. He pulls her closer into a passionate embrace.

"Logan, I know we have so much to talk about but I really missed you. Why don't we just put off that talking stuff until tomorrow?"

"I think I can work with that."

They kiss again and walk hand and hand through the hallway of the Neptune Grand. With a smile on her face, Veronica knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
